1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a mold machining method and a mold machining system and, more particularly, to a mold machining method and a mold machining system for computer numerical control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a computer numerical control (CNC) system can be used to form a 3D pattern on a plastic injection mold. In the CNC system, numerical control (NC) instructions are inputted into a memory of a numerical control system and compiled by the computer and then a 2D or 3D file is transmitted to a driver for driving a motor to cut a surface of a mold, so as to form a 3D pattern with different depths and curved surfaces on the surface of the mold.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating a CNC machining process of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional CNC machining process performs step S100 first to establish a 3D pattern by computer aided design (CAD) software. Afterward, step S102 is performed to plan machining process by computer aided manufacturing (CAM) software. Step S104 is then performed to rough machine a mold material by a CNC machine. Finally, step S106 is performed to fine machine the mold material by the CNC machine. However, the conventional CNC machining process always has the following problems.
1) If only one cutting tool is used to machine a mold with a 3D pattern larger than 10000 mm2, there will be obvious cutting marks formed on the mold due to worn cutting tool such that the appearance of a product made by the mold will not have uniform gloss;
2) After changing the worn cutting tool by a new cutting tool, the appearance of a product made by the mold will have obvious tool marks and will not have uniform gloss;
3) After machining the mold, the mold has to be polished manually due to uneven surface without high gloss such that crest lines of the 3D pattern may deform and refraction angles may be disordered; and
4) After machining the mold, the mold has to be sprayed with paint or sand so as to modify tool marks such that the labor hour and cost will increase due to secondary processing and the appearance of a product made by the mold will not have high gloss.